coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8669 (26th June 2015)
Plot Tim and Anna unhappily pack Miley's things. David accuses Nick of fancying Carla. Ken delivers the questions for the Rovers quiz. Liz fears they will be too highbrow and is pleased to hear that Deirdre supplied the questions on pop culture. Michael ignores Andy in the Street. Brian sends Julie flowers and presents her with the tour tickets and champagne outside the factory in front of the staff. She angrily turns him down and slaps him. Izzy tells Faye she nearly gave up Jake and she's glad she didn't. Anna tells her off. Nick admits to David that he and Carla kissed. Andy has a crash in the van and is in shock but otherwise unharmed. Tyrone gives Roy a driving lesson. Roy has to slam on the brakes when a distracted Cathy walks out in front of the car, dropping a load of bills. Alya wants to confess to Gary and tells Jason she's a mess. Jason warns her it wouldn't help anyone. Brian tells Julie he's sorry for hounding her and that he'll leave her alone. Eileen tells Michael about Andy's accident. He rushes to the bistro and is relieved to find out he's okay. The Rovers quiz night takes place. The team are: Norris, Mary, Roy and Cathy, Lloyd, Andrea, Eileen and Michael, and Nick, David and Gail. Carla joins the Platts after the first round, while Cathy doesn't show up. Erica suggests she and Nick buy a place together. Erica suddenly keels over in pain and is taken to hospital by Liz and Nick, while a guilty Carla looks on. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Rovers quiz night looks set to end prematurely when hostess Erica collapses in agony and is rushed to hospital; and Brian's efforts to woo Julie with promises of a holiday fall flat once again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,180,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes